Verliebt in meinen Schutzengel!
by Mandy Rosalie
Summary: Was passiert wenn man plötzlich seinen Schutzengel begegnet. KOMPLETT
1. Angelique, mein Schutzengel

Okay, es ist wie immer nichts gehört mir, bis auf Harrys Schutzengel, ich arme Schülerin verdiene damit kein Geld. (Ich musste für die Kinokarte für den neuen Harry Potter sparen. =) ) und alle Rechte gehören JKR. Ich würde mich über ein paar Reviews freuen. Mandy  
  
Verliebt in meinen Schutzengel!  
  
Kapitel 1. Angelique, mein Schutzengel  
  
Es ist Winter geworden, das Schloss war leer , nicht sehr viele Schüler waren hier. Eigentlich so gut wie gar keiner, es waren nur fünf mit ihm eingeschlossen, ihn der Junge der überlebte. Eine Erstklässlerin aus Slytherin, zwei Ravenclaws ein Hufflepuffjunge und er. Die Weihnachtsferien haben gestern begonnen. Ron hat ihn zwar zu sich eingeladen , aber er wollte nicht, er wollte alleine sein. Hermine hat ihn versucht zu überreden das er Rons Einladung annehmen soll, aber er hat sich nicht weich klopfen lassen. Sie meinte Weihnachten sollte niemand alleine sein. Er war immer alleine, egal ob Weihnachten oder nicht. Da kommt es auf einmal mehr oder weniger auch nicht an. Gestern und die ganze Nacht hat es Geschneit, jetzt lag Harry auf dem Rücken im Schnee und schaute in den Himmel. Kleine Schneeflocken fielen auf sein Gesicht und schmolzen. Es war kalt, doch ihm war es egal. In letzter Zeit war ihm alles egal gewesen. Die Zeit von Anfang er Sommerferien bis jetzt ist wirklich schnell vergangen. Aber es interessiert ihn nicht seit Sirius Tot hatte er zu gar nichts mehr Lust. Selbst Quidditch konnte in nicht aufheitern, die ersten paar Spiele hatten sie nur mit Mühe und Not gewonnen. Aber bei der anschießenden Siegesparty war er nie dabei. Er hat sich immer in sein Zimmer eingeschlossen, seine Freunde haben zwar versucht ihn aus dem Zimmer zu holen, aber vergebens. Er hört ein rascheln aus der Nähe des Verbotenen Wald. Harry neigte seinen Kopf etwas, so das er etwas vom Wald sehen konnte und er glaubte zu träumen. Da stand in all seiner Pracht ein Engel der hinter einem Baum. So weit Harry es sehen konnte war der Engel weiblich. Sie hatte ein liebenswertes Gesicht, das etwas durch das blonde Haar versteckt war. Ein langes weißes Kleid umhüllte ihre zierliche Figur und links und rechts aus ihrem Rücken waren zwei große Flügel gewachsen. Sie schaute ihn an.  
  
„Wer bist du?"fragte er sie. Der Engel schien sichtlich überrascht und versteckte sich völlig hinter dem Baum. Harry schaute immer noch auf die Stellte wo der Engel war. Langsam schaute sie wieder hinter dem Baum hervor. Sie sah ihn unsicher an wie Harry sie immer noch ansah.  
  
„Du –du siehst mich?"fragte sie sichtlich verwirrt.  
  
„Ja klar und deutlich!"erwiderte er, sie verschwant wieder hinter dem Baum. Harry konnte sie atmen hören und wie sie immer wieder sagte.  
  
„Das kann nicht sein, das ist unmöglich."Harry drehte seinen Kopf wieder zum Himmel und schloss die Augen, er merkte wie die kleinen Schneeflocken auf sein Gesicht fiel.  
  
„Hey!"sagte eine Stimme über ihm. Langsam öffnete er wieder seine Augen und blickte in das Gesichts des Engels.  
  
„Hey"sagte er tonlos zurück aber sie schien es zu ignorieren und lächelte ihn an.  
  
„Was tust du hier?"fragte sie und sah ihn von oben bis unten an.  
  
„Hier liegen und erfrieren."Meinte er nur. Der Engel zog die Augenbraunen hoch  
  
„Das kannst du mir nicht antun, sonst bin ich Arbeitslos."entgegnete sie und berührte ihn an der Hand. Plötzlich breitete sich in seinem Körper ein warmes Gefühl aus, das er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hat.  
  
„Wer bist du?"fragte er zum zweitem mal und sah sie an, sie strich sich ihr blondes Haar hinter ihr linkes Ohr.  
  
„Ich bin Angelique, dein Schutzengel!"meinte sie erneut und lächelte ihn an.  
  
„Du bist mein Schutzengel?"wiederholte er ihre Worte, sie nickte.  
  
„Ich bin dafür verantwortlich das dir nichts passiert."Lächelte Angelique, packte seine Hände und zog ihn wieder auf die Beine „ und jetzt mach das du ins Schloss kommst und dich aufwärmst, sonst wirst du Weihnachten im Krankenflügel feiern!"meinte er und schuppste ihn in Richtung Schloss.  
  
Er lies alles über sich ergehen und weigerte sich nicht. Er lief Richtung Schloss und nach ungefähr zwanzig Schritten drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah zu dem Platz wo Angelique und er gerade noch lagen Bzw. hockten. Sie stand nicht mehr da sie war verschwunden. Also lief er weiter, ihm gingen die Worte von Angelique nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ‚ich bin Angelique dein Schutzengel'. Langsam stieg Wut in ihm auf und die Wut richtete sich gegen Angelique. Sie war daran Schuld das er noch lebt. Warum beschütze sie ihn und nicht damals seine Eltern oder Cedric oder Sirius. Warum beschützte sie ihn und nicht die anderen die wegen ihm Starben oder leiden mussten. Er kam an Schlosstor an und hatte auf Angelique eine furchtbare Wut. 


	2. Was wäre wenn

So hier ist Teil zwei und drei, weil unser nicht so richtig funktionieren wollte wie ich und sich nach 5 Minuten immer aufgehangen hat und ich euch eine kleine Freude machen wollte lade ich heute zwei Kapitel hoch. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr schreibt mir fleißig Komis. Danke eure Mandy.  
  
Kapitel 2. Was wäre wenn......  
  
Am nächsten Tag saß Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte ins Feuer. Der Raum war fröhlich geschmückt. Im der Ecke stand ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum, er war mit roten und goldenen Kugel behangen. Unter ihn lagen ein paar Geschenke. Harry hatte noch kein einziges geöffnet.  
  
„Meinst du, du kriegst wieder einen Pullover von Mrs. Weasley?"fragte plötzlich eine Stimme. Harry zuckte zusammen und sah zum Weihnachtsbaum. Unter ihm saß Angelique. Sie untersuchte Harrys Weihnachtsgeschenke. Harrys Gesicht verfinsterte sich.  
  
„Du.... was willst du hier!"fauchte er sie an. Sie sah ihn an.  
  
„Das ist aber eine tolle Begrüßung."Sagte sie und legte das blaurote Geschenk zurück zu den andern.  
  
„Verschwinde und lass mich in ruhe"schrie er fasst, aber sie lies sich nichts anmerken. Sie sah ihn nur an.  
  
„Das kann ich aber nicht."Sagte sie und blickte auf dem Boden.  
  
„Du bist doch immer noch da. Verschwinde oder es passiert was."Schrie er noch lauter. Die Wut die er seit gestern unterdruckt hat platzte jetzt aus ihm raus. Er schrie mit alles möglichen an. Er lies alles an ihr aus, sie sagte nichts, sie sah nur auf den Boden und lies das Geschrei und die Beschimpfungen über sich ergehen.  
  
„Geht es dir jetzt besser?"fragte sie und blickte auf, er stand inzwischen.  
  
„Ja und jetzt verschwinde endlich."Sagte er und setzte sich wieder und sah an die Wand. Angelique stand auf und lief zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa.  
  
„Ich weiß wie du dich fühlen musst."Sagte sie langsam und sah ihn von der Seite an.  
  
„Du bist doch immer noch da und woher willst du wissen wie ich mich fühle." Sagte er wütend und sah sie nun an. Der Blick war hass er füllt.  
  
„Ich weiß das du mich für das verantwortlich machst, was Sirius, Cedric oder deinen Eltern passiert ist."Sagte sie weiter.  
  
„Ja das mach ich auch, denn wenn ich nicht wäre würden sie noch leben." Zischte er sie an. „Und nun verschwinde."  
  
„Woher willst du das wissen, das sie dann noch leben würden?"fragte sie ihn ruhig. Er sprang vom Sofa auf und schrie.  
  
„Wenn ich nicht wäre dann würde es diese dämliche Prophezeiung nicht geben und meine Eltern würden noch leben oder Sirius wenn ich nicht ins Ministerium eingebrochen dann wäre, wäre er nie durch denn Schleier gefallen."Ihm stiegen ungewollte Tränen in die Augen. Angelique nahm seine Hand und zog ihn wieder auf das Sofa.  
  
„Harry jetzt hör mir mal zu."Ihre ruhige Stimme hatte jetzt etwas was Harry nicht wieder sprechen lies. Er nickte nur.  
  
„Hast du dir eigentlich mal überlegt wie die Welt jetzt wäre wenn du nie geboren wärst? Es könnte sein das deine Eltern, Sirius oder Cedric noch leben würden, aber auch nicht. Der Dunkele Lord hätte nie seine Macht verloren und würde jetzt die Welt beherrschen. Harry es wären viel mehr Menschen gestorben und die anderen würden in Angst und Schrecken leben. Und überleg dir mal wenn du nicht wärst müsste ich jemanden wie Neville beschützen. Candace hat mit ihn viel zu tun."Sagte sie und über Harrys Gesicht huschte ein kleines lächeln. Sie hatte recht was wäre mit der Welt wenn er nicht da wäre. Es wären viel mehr Menschen gestorben.  
  
„Hey du kannst ja immer noch lächeln, ich dachte schon du hättest es verlernt."Sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf mit einem lächeln. Es stimmt es hat seit fasst einen viertel Jahr nicht mehr gelacht oder gelächelt. Sie stand auf und ging wieder zum Weihnachtsbaum.  
  
„So und jetzt werden die Geschenke ausgepackt. Ich will wissen was du gekriegt hast."Meinte sie und schüttelte ein gelbes Päckchen. Harry schüttelte erneut den Kopf und musste lächeln. Den der Anblick war einfach göttlich, wie der blonde Engel da auf dem Boden saß und die Weihnachtsgeschenke untersuchte. Er gesellte sich zu ihr und packte seine Geschenke aus. Von Hermine hatte er ein Buch bekommen, Angelique hatte die Augen verdreht und gemeint: ‚Typisch Hermine', von Ron hatte er Süßigkeiten bekommen und von Mrs. Weasley wieder einen selbstgestrickten Pullover bekommen, wie Angelique es vermutet hatte. Von Hagrid hatte er eine selbstbebackenen Kuchen bekommen. Er hatte alle geöffnet bis auf ein Kleines ganz unter hinter in der Ecke, es war ein grünes. Er hätte es fasst über sehen wenn Angelique es ihm nicht gesagt hätte. Es war quadratisch und sehr leicht, es war mit goldenen Geschenkband umbunden. Als er es öffnete, kam ein Bilderrahmen um Vorschein. In ihm war ein Bild, auf ihm waren vier Erwachsene und ein Baby abgebildet.  
  
„Das sind deine Eltern, Sirius, Remus und du."Sagte Angelique und betrachtete das Bild in Harry's Hand. Er sah sie an.  
  
„Woher weist du das?"fragte er sie Überacht, sie nickte.  
  
„Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern. Es war an deinem ersten Geburtstag."Meinte sie und lächelte als sie das Bild betrachtete. Die sah einen jungen Sirius der den kleinen Harry auf dem Arm hatte und Remus spielte mit ihn, genau wie Sirius. Harry's Eltern saßen in der anderen Eck und beobachteten die drei mit einem lächeln.  
  
„Wie lange beschützt du mich eigentlich schon?"platzte es plötzlich aus Harry heraus. Angelique sah ihn überraschend an.  
  
„Seit deiner Geburt."Sagte sie. 


	3. Kissenschlacht

Kapitel 3. Kissenschlacht  
  
„Harry aufwachen."Er wurde etwas geschüttelt und gerüttelt. Aber er wollte nicht aufstehen, er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und murmelte:  
  
„Ron lass mich noch schlafen, ich bin müde."  
  
„Hey ich sehe nicht aus wie Ron."Sagte die Stimme und Harry erkannte die Stimme, es war die Stimme von Angelique. Er drehte sich wieder um und sah das der blondhaarige Engel an Ende seines Bettes saß.  
  
„Angie, wie spät ist es eigentlich?"fragte er durch seine halb geschlossenen Augen. Aber Angelique zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ist doch egal mir ist langweilig."Sagte sie und schaukelte nach vorne und nach hinten. Harry sah auf seine Armbanduhr und merkte das es erst halb acht war.  
  
„Es ist so früh am morgen und du weckst mich, das wirst du mir büßen." Sagte er und schmiss ein Kissen nach ihr. Es landete direkt in ihrem Gesicht.  
  
„Na warte."Rief sie und warf es zurück und sie traf auch. Sie sprang von seinem Bett auf das von Ron nahm da zwei Kissen und warf sie auch nach ihm. Diesmal flog eins vorbei und eins traf in. Er stand im Bett und warf auch zwei nach ihr beide verfehlten sie um haaresbreite. Er sprang von seinem Bett und stürmte auf das von Deans zu. Es startete eine wilde Kissenschlacht. Und was passierte bei einer wilden Kissenschlacht, Kissen gehen kaputt, und so war es auch die Feder folgen in der Luft her um, aber das störten die beiden nicht im geringsten, sie bewarfen sich trotzdem gegenseitig. Als beide dann total kaputt waren, lagen sie auf Harrys Bett.  
  
„Angie darf ich dich was fragen?"meinte Harry dann und schaute an die Decke.  
  
„Klar,"sagte sie und sah ihn gespannt an. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah ihr in die blauen Augen.  
  
„Was tun Schutzengel?"fragte er. Sie fing an mit grinsen,  
  
„Harry das weißt du doch, sie beschützen ihren Schützlinge."Grinste sie ihn an. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, das meine ich nicht."Sagte er, sie sah ihn unsicher an.  
  
„Ich meine, wie beschützt ihr die Menschen."Sagte er. Das interessiert ihn.  
  
„Ach so, also jeder Mensch hat seit seiner Geburt einen Schutzengel, egal ob gut oder böse. Weißt du auch wir Schutzengel haben Zauberkräfte, die benutzen wir nur um unsere Schützlinge zu beschützen. Wenn du Beispiels weise in einem Schneesturm gefangen bist, würde ich dir Hilfe schicken die dich aus dem Sturm befreit. Aber wenn du zum Beispiel gegen den dunkeln Lord kämpfst, ist es schwierigen für mich dich zu beschützen. Da muss ich auf den gegnerischen Schutzengel aufpassen und durch viele kleine Tricks und eine menge Glück schaffe ich es dich zu beschützen."Sagte sie zu ihm und spielte etwas mit seiner Bettdecke.  
  
„Kennt du eigentlich alles Engel die es gibt und versteht ihr euch untereinander?"fragte er weiter. Sie nickte erneut.  
  
„Ja ich kenne alle und jeder versteht sich mit den anderen gut. Wir Engel sind nicht dafür verantwortlich wie die Menschen sich verhalten oder auf welcher Seite sie stehen. Das entscheiden die Menschen selber. Wir sind nur da um sie zu beschützen."Erklärte sie ihm.  
  
„Also sprichst du auch mit dem anderen Engel."Sie nickte.  
  
„Ja, gestern Abend habe ich mit Dominica, Joel, Candace und Samuel unterhalten. Dominica ist der Schutzengel von Albus Dumbledore, Joel von dem dunklen Lord, sprich Tom Riddle, Candace von Neville Longbottem und Samuel von Zacharias Smith."Erklärte sie ihm. Harry lächelte etwas.  
  
„Das ist ja eine Mischung."meinte er und beugt sich vor um ihr eine Feder aus dem Haar zu holen.  
  
„Danke"meinte sie lächelnd. In diesem Augenblick tat Harry etwas unüberlegtes. Er küsste sie. Sie war danach etwas verwirrt.  
  
„Danke"sagte er nun. Sie sah noch verwirrter aus.  
  
„Für was!"fragte sie und blickte in seine grünen Augen.  
  
„Für alles!"sagte er zu ihr und blickte sie an. Sie lächelte leicht.  
  
„Ich glaub ich sollte jetzt gehen. Da kannst du noch etwas schlafen."Sagte sie und ehe er noch etwas sagen konnte, war hat sie sich ihn kleine glitzernde Punkte aufgelöst.  
  
„Erst machst du mich wach und dann verschwindest du!"sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Er drehte sich auf dem Rücken und richtete sich auf und sah sich im Zimmer um. Der ganze Zimmerfußboden war über seht mit Federn. Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab und schwang ihn und im nächsten Moment war der Boden wieder sauber, die Kissen, die kaputt waren, waren wieder ganz und lagen auf ihren Betten. Er lies sich wieder zurück fallen, zog seine Decke hoch und schief noch mal ein. 


	4. Vier Wege des Todes

Hey hier bin ich wieder, mit dem Vorletzten Teil dieser FF.  
  
BlackRoseLily: Also warum Harry Angie sehen kann wird in diesem Teil beantwortet und Ron merkt nichts von dieser Kissenschlacht weil er nicht in Hogwarts ist, er ist alleine mit vier andern im Schloss und die sind in anderen Häusern. Wären damit deine Fragen beantwortet? Wenn nicht dann schreib es mir.  
  
Habe mich über eure Rewievs gefreut. Danke und ich hoffe es werden noch mehr.  
  
Kapitel 4. Vier Wege des Todes  
  
Als Harry nach dem Abendessen zurück in den Jungenschlafsaal kam, saß Angelique am Fenster und schaute hinaus, wie der Schnee am Fenster vorbei flog.  
  
„Angie!"sagte er überrascht, normaler weiße sah er sie nur einmal an Tag. Sie zuckte zusammen und schaute ihn an. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen.  
  
„Was machst du hier?"fragte er weiter. Sie zog die Augenbraunen hoch.  
  
„Soll ich wieder gehen?"fragte sie und wollte sich wieder auflösen.  
  
„Nein warte, bleib hier, bitte!"rief er und rannte an Fenster um sie aufzuhalten. Sie war jetzt wieder sichtbar und sah ihn an.  
  
„Hey ohne dich ist hier alles so einsam."Meinte er.  
  
„Ach ja!"wollte sie wissen.  
  
„Ja, wenn du nicht da bist sterbe ich vor Langeweile!"meinte er und sah sie flehend an. Sie lachte ihn an.  
  
„Okay, überredet. Aber was wollen wir machen."Fragte sie und sah ihn.  
  
„Ich dachte wir reden."Meinte er und setzte zu ihr auf das Fensterbrett.  
  
„Über was?"fragte sie neugierig mit einem lächeln im Gesicht. Er überlegte kurz.  
  
„Warum kann ich dich sehen?"fragte er. Sie zog die Augenbraunen hoch damit hat sie sicher nicht gerechnet.  
  
„Warum ich dich sehen kann, weiß ich auch nicht so genau, aber Sirius hat gesagt weil du an liebsten sterben und alles hinter dir lassen wolltest." Meinte sie leise und schaute interessant ihre weißen Schuhe an.  
  
„Sirius?"meinte Harry, er glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Aber Angelique nickte.  
  
„Sirius Black!"fragte er nach, sie nickte erneut. „Du hast mit ihm gesprochen?"  
  
„Ja, gestern Abend."Meinte sie noch leiser als beim ersten mal.  
  
„Nicht wahr er ist da oben."Sagte Harry und schaute in den Himmel. Wie die Wolken vorbei zogen und den halb Mond verdeckte.  
  
„Ja,"hörte er Angelique sagen. Er sah sie wieder an und sah wie ihr eine Träne über die Wange lief. Er wischte sie ihr weg.  
  
„Hey nicht weinen."Sagte er beruhigend zu ihr zu wischte ihr erneut die Tränen weg. Sie stand auf und lief durch das Zimmer.  
  
„Nein, ich wusste wie viel Sirius dir bedeutet und doch habe ich mit dem Thema an."Harry sah das ihr noch mehr Tränen liefen. Er sprang vom Fensterbrett und nahm sie in die Arme.  
  
„Hey ist schon gut."Meinte er und strich ihr über die Haare. Er merkte wie sie sich an seinem Hemd festklammerte und wie die Tränen es durch drangen. Es stimmte, er hing sehr an Sirius, aber er wusste das wo er jetzt war, ein besserer Ort für ihn ist, dort würde er wenigsten nicht verfolgt. Auch wenn des noch weh tat an ihn zu denken.  
  
„Es tut mir leid."Schniefte sie und sah zu ihm hoch in seine grünen Augen. Er wischte ihr die Tränen weg. Sie war das wunderschönste was er je gesehen hatte, sogar wenn sie weinte war sie unbeschreiblich schön. Er küsste sie einfache. Harry merkte wie sie diesen Kuss erwidert. Angelique schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Beide fanden sich dann in seinem Bett wieder, aber das störte sie nicht.  
  
Als Harry wieder aufwachte, lag er in seinem Bett. Aber er lag nicht allein im Bett, in seinem Arm lag Angelique. Sie schlief Seelen ruhig an ihm gekuschelt. Er lächelte. Sie bewegte sich etwas und öffnete langsam die Augen. Sie lächelte ihn an.  
  
„Na, gut geschlafen?"fragte er sie und strich ihr über die Haare. Sie nickte.  
  
„Bestens."Meinte sie und gähnte leicht.  
  
„Angelique darf ich dich noch was fragen?"fragte Harry, Angelique nickte.  
  
„Warum ist Sirius ein Engel"Sie sah ihn an.  
  
„Also es gibt vier Wege nach dem Tod, der erste ist das du ein Geist wirst, aber du wirst nur ein Geist wenn du unerledigte Dinge stirbst. Zum Beispiel: Du fährst zu deiner Hochzeit, aber auf dem Weg dorthin machst du ein Unfall und stirbst, dann wirst du ein Geist."Meinte sie und zog mit ihrem Fingern Kreise auf seinem nacktem Oberkörper.  
  
„Der zweite ist das du ein Engel wirst, ein Engel kannst du nur werden wenn du in deinem Leben viel gutmütige Dinge getan hast. Sirius zum Beispiel: Er hat vielen Menschen das Leben gerettet, beschützt und verteidigt."Sagte sie  
  
„Der dritte ist das in die Hölle kommst ich muss dir ja nicht sagen wie du dahin kommst, oder"fragte sie, er schüttelte denn Kopf, er wusste genau das man in die Hölle kommst wen man jemanden Tötest oder etwas verbotenes tut.  
  
„Und er vierte ist das du einfach nur tot bist. Das passiert nur Menschen die ihr Leben einfach nur leben ohne irgendetwas großes und gutes getan haben, alles auf sich zu kommen zu lassen und in den Tag hinein leben." Meinte sie zu ihm. Er überlegte .  
  
„Dann werde ich einfach nur tot sein."meinte er zu ihr und sah sie an.  
  
„Nein, du kommst in die Hölle. Denn du hast das schlimmste gemacht was man nur tun kann."Lächelte sie über das Gesicht.  
  
„Und was bitte schön?"fragte er sie Überrascht.  
  
„Weil du die Schwäche eines Engels Scharm los ausgenutzt hast. "sagte sie  
  
„Wenn es schon entschieden ist wohin ich komme, dann ist es egal ob ich dich jetzt küsse."Sagte er und beugte sich vor und küsste sie, sie fuhr mit ihren Händen durch seine zerzausten Haare. Als sie sich wieder von einander lösten, leuchteten ihre blauen Augen.  
  
„Ich muss jetzt los"sagte sie, verlies in der Überdecke eingepackt das Bett und sammelte ihr Kleid auf. Beugte sich noch einmal zu Harry und küsste ihn noch einmal und löste sich dann in Luft auf. Zurück blieb nur noch die Überdecke, die auf den Boden fiel. 


	5. Happy new Year

Und hier ist er, der Letzte Teil. Mit diesem Kapitel ist die Story zu Ende. Ich will mich ganz herzlich bei meinem Reviewern bedanken das sie die Story gelesen haben. Ein dickes Danke an Euch, ihr seid die besten.  
  
Kapitel 5. Happy New Year  
  
Harry war seit Monaten nicht mehr so glücklich gewesen wie in den letzten Tagen. Er hat gerade erfahren das Ron und Hermine heute Abend wieder kommen, Ron hat ihm eine Eule Geschick das sie mit ihm Silvester mit ihm auf Hogwarts feiern wollen. Er kam wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum und erblickte sofort Angelique. Sie saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm und starrte ins Feuer. Anscheinend hat sie nicht gemerkt das er gekommen war. Er ging auf sie zu und gab ihr einen Kuss von hinten auf die Wange. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen und sah ihn an.  
  
„Oh Harry."Sagte sie, er merkte sofort das was nicht stimmte.  
  
„Angie was ist los"  
  
„Was soll den sein,"fragte er unsicher, sie sah wieder ins Feuer.  
  
„Angelique, Engel sind schlechte Lügner."Sagte er zu ihr, sie sah ihn wieder an, ihre Augen waren mit Trauer gefühlt.  
  
„Okay, ich muss mit dir reden...."sagte sie leise.  
  
„Worum geht es!"  
  
„Du wirst mich heute das letzte mal sehen."Flüstere sie. Harry sah sie mit großen Augen an.  
  
„WAS, nein das las ich nicht zu."sagte Harry und nahm sie schnell in die Arme, er wolle seine Engel nicht gehen lassen. Sie war sichtlich überrascht, aber wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Angelique klammerte sich an ihm fest, es schien ihm das sie auch nicht gehen wollte.  
  
„Warum?"flüsterte er in ihre Haare. Er merkte das ihr Tränen über die Wange liefen. Sie antwortete nicht.  
  
„Angelique,......"sie sah auf „ Du darfst mich nicht verlassen, ich liebe dich und ich lass dich nicht gehen."Sagte er und Küsste sie.  
  
„Das ist es warum ich dich nicht mehr besuchen darf, Harry"sagte sie und sah in seine grünen Augen. Er verstand nicht was sie damit meinte.  
  
„Harry ich habe den größten Fehler gemacht den ein Engel je machen kann." Meinte sie zu ihm.  
  
„Und der wäre?"fragte er neugierig. Sie lächelte leicht.  
  
„Ich habe mich in meinen Schützling verliebt."flüsterte sie, Harry merkte sie sich ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Margen ausbreitete. So ein kribbeln hatte er nur einmal bei Cho verspürt, aber sonst bei keiner anderen. Er drückte sie noch fester an sich.  
  
„Sie rufen mich, es tut mir leid Harry, Denk daran, ich werde immer bei dir sein. Ich liebe dich"sagte sie und Harry sah das sie sich in anfing in Luft auf zu lösen.  
  
„Angelique nein,"rief er, aber es war zu spät, er hatte nur noch glitzernde Punkte im seinen Armen.  
  
Es war halb sieben Abend und Harry stand an Bahnhof und wartete das der Zug aus London endlich eintreffen würde, Dumbledore hat ihm die Erlaubnis gegeben Hermine und Ron vom Zug abzuholen. Harry sah weit in der Ferne die rote Lok kommen. Als er dann endlich vor ihm stand und seine beiden Freunde lachen aus dem Zug ausstiegen. Als Hermine Harry sie sah, fiel sie ihm fröhlich um den Hals.  
  
„Oh Harry, ich hoffe du hattest schönre Weihnachten gehabt."Fragte sie gleich. Er lächelte und sagte.  
  
„Es waren wunderschön."  
  
„Komm last uns zurück ins Schloss gehen, es wird langsam kalt"meinte Ron. Alle drei gingen zurück zum Schloss dabei merkte Harry wie Ron und Hermine Händchen hielten. Dabei musste er immer wieder an Angelique denken. Er vermisste sie unheimlich. Er blieb stehen und sah in den Himmel. Irgendwo da oben ist seine Angelique und würde sie zu ihm hinunter sehen?  
  
„Harry kommst du?"drag Hermines Stimme an sein Ohr. Er drehte sich um und lief Hermine und Ron hinterher.  
  
Die Tage bis Silvester vergingen und es gab kein Tag an dem Harry nicht Angelique dachte, er vermisste sie sehr. Harry saß mit Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielten Zauberschach, Hermine saß am Kamin und las ein Buch. Es waren noch eine halbe Stunden bis Mitternacht, bist Silvester. Als das Bild der fetten Dame zu Seite schwank. Jemand räusperte sich und alle drei sahen auf. Im Gemeinschaftsraum stand Professor McGonagall.  
  
„Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger ich möchte ihm eine neue Mitschülerin vorstellen, Angelique White."Sagte sie und hinter McGonagall tauchte ein Mädchen auf, sie hatte lange blonde Haare und blaue Augen. Sie trug eine Gryffindoreuniform. Harry glaubte zu träumen das war seine Angelique.  
  
„Ich werde sie dann mal alleine lassen."Sagte Professor McGonagall und verschwand wieder. Harry saß einfach nur da und starte Angelique an. Die über das ganze Gesicht grinste. Hermine hatte sich erhoben und schritt auf Angelique zu.  
  
„Hallo ich bin Hermine Granger und das sind Ron Weasley und Harry Potter." Stellte Hermine sie vor.  
  
„Hallo, ich bin Angelique White!"begrüßte Angelique sie.  
  
„Hallo"sagte Ron und Harry nickte nur, er konnte nicht glauben das Angelique im Gemeinschaftsraum stand und sich mit seinen Freunden unterhielt. Er wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen als Ron mit seiner Hand vor seinem Gesicht rumfuchtelte.  
  
„Erde an Harry. Aufwachen."Er zuckte zusammen und seine Blicke wanderten zum ersten Mal von Angelique weg zu Ron. Der nur den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„Die Neue hat es dir aber angetan."Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, meinte Hermine.  
  
„Kommt lasst uns runter gehen es ist gleich Mitternacht."Ron nickte und verschwand mit Hermine nach draußen.  
  
„Was machst du hier?"war das einzige was Harry über die Lippen brachte. Aber Angelique lächelte nur.  
  
„Kriege ich immer so eine Begrüßung von dir?"fragte sie ihn. Er lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Harry trat auf sie zu Küsste sie.  
  
„Ich habe dich furchtbar vermisst."Sagte Harry  
  
„Das will ich auch gehofft haben."grinste Angelique ,nahm seine Hand und führte ich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie folgten im Abstand Ron und Hermine.  
  
„Sag mal wie kann das sein das du hier bist?"fragte er neugierig und blickte sie an.  
  
„Sirius, er hat es so eingerichtet das ich zu dir kann."Lächelte sie ihn an als sie an Schlosstor ankamen. Sie stellten sich neben Ron und Hermine. Als Harry Angelique von hinten umarmte und sie an sich zog. Beide blickten in den Himmel und beobachteten die Sterne, sie bemerkten nicht die Blicke von Hermine und Ron, die sie anlächelten.  
  
„Hey Angie wenn du hier bist wer ist dann mein Schutzengel und wer ist deiner?"flüsterte er leise in hier Ohr. Sie kichert leicht  
  
„Ich glaube deine Schutzengel ist jetzt deine Mutter und meiner ist Sirius."meinte sie und lehnte sich an ihren Freund an. In dem Moment gingen das Feuerwerk in Hogsmeat los.  
  
„Happy New Year."Sagte Harry und küsste Angelique leidenschaftlich. Für Harry würde es ersten schönen Jahre mit Angelique werden, von dem Rest den er mit ihr verbringen will.  
  
Ende 


End file.
